Meeting people Gameshow
by Blades-of-Torment
Summary: Well Ash Ketchum is hosting a game show and things get a little weird. it's a good one


Meeting New People  
  
"We're on the meet a neighbor game show and I'm your host Ash Ketchum. How are all you folks tonight?" "Our first Victim oops I mean contestant is Inuyasha! Come on down!!!!" Ash yells. Inuyasha walks down the lane and when he gets there he is blindfolded and put in a very comfy stool. "Now here is how you play, you will listen to the voices of a few people and guess who they are. If you guess correctly you get to tell them something to do and they will have to do it." Ash informs Inuyasha. "Let the game begin!!!!!!!!"  
"Pikachu hand me the cards." Voice number 1 begins. I am a short hairy guy and love to talk. Who am I. "You have 4 seconds BEGIN!!!!!!?" Ash yells to scare the bejebers out of Inuyasha. "Uhhh....... Genkai no WAIT it has to be the fox guy. Ok I got it is Shippo.....Do I Win??" screams Inuyasha."Let me talk wit the judges....Pikachu????" "Yes, Shippo is the right answer''  
"So what do would u like this foxy fox to do?" "Uhhh......run backward while chewing on his tail, eating ice cream, while juggling 2 bowling balls, and saying his ABC's." "Do I have to?" whines Shippo. So Shippo starts his hard task. He ends up eating the hair on his tail, dropping the ice cream and killing two people in the audience with both the bowling balls. His performance sure ended fast. "Well Uhhh ill be staying back here and our next contestant is......Kuwabara" said Ash. As Kuwabara walked up stage, he tripped over Shippo, who was laying on the floor unconscious, falling on melted ice cream. "Uhhh!! My beautiful hair" screams Kuwabara like a little girl. "Yeah Uhhh... I don't really care" mumbles ash. "Ok so here comes voice #2 this time we are going to listen to her voice to make it easier for the dumb dude ok go" "Hey buffoon I am dimwits teacher, and I fell in love who will kill me someday" "I would know that voice anywhere. How are you doing mom?" "You idiot comon now use your tiny brain. It's Genkai stupid" "Well Kuwabara you have to do what Genkai says!!!!" Ash says in an evil voice "Stand on your head while being attacked by Yusuke, Hiei, Inuyasha, kurama, while watching Yukina marry Shippo and you have to just sit there and watch." Genkai says laughing menacingly. So Kuwabara starts crying thinking of the pain. Inuyasha starts laughing at him. "Ding ding ding.. oops sorry folks time for a commercial. We'll be right back after these messages" After 20 seconds of commercials Ash is back. "How are you all? Did you miss me? Hehehehe." "oops got carried away ok our next contestant is..... Hiei... don't hurt me it's just my job (" Hiei walks up to the stage. "I'm only here for the free sweet snow but Shippo dropped it all so.... This is pointless and don't act like I will be co-operating stupid humans weird pleasure." "Do you recognize this voice?" "Heh I could destroy you in a fight and my spirit gun will annihilate you." Says voice #3 "Well geez yusuke you sure don't know how to make it seem like it's not you." "so I get to make you do something right?" Hiei says beginning to smile in a very strange way. "WOW never seen you smile like that!!!" Yusuke screams. "I want you to shoot yourself in the foot with your spirit gun" Hiei smiles "How about I shoot you straight in your---""enough with that folks, Yusuke shoot yourself in the foot to progress through this game" Yusuke shoots himself in the foot screaming loud as anything.  
  
"Well our next contestant is......Kenshin. Well here is voice #4 the last and final one."exclaims Ash," this better be good" Ash mumbles under his voice. "I have can turn into a fox I have acid spitting branches and love to torturer stuff out of people. Who am I?" "uhhh.. u have to be a wuts his face. I mean your Youko Kurama." "Correct u now get to chose is fait I mean what he is to do." says Ash suspiciously. "Okay I want you to.....stand on your head, turn 3 times, jump back up, do 2 back flips, run back and give Ash a kiss. "Hold On a minute!!!!!! This isn't Right, it just isn't, I mean why do I have to be in it." Ash says with concern. "Well he does have to do wutever I say...That he does, that he does.'' Kurama starts off and ends up with a big nice juicy slobry kiss on Ash's left cheek ( I hope they mean his face). Well that was fun. Okay I'm goin to ummm like scrub my face with like 15 bars of soap hoping I don't die of mono. Comon Pikachu!!!! 


End file.
